I. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to wireless communications and, more particularly, to methods of effecting power savings for wireless devices during periodic data exchanges.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, data, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communications with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., bandwidth and transmit power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems and Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) systems.
Devices connected to a wireless communication system may be configured to perform searches for limited service and camp on limited services on an available radio access technology (RAT) to provide for emergency service access. Searching for and camping on limited service may be performed regardless of whether a device is a voice capable or non-voice capable device.